


A Little Bit of Fun Can Cure it All

by ChickenAlfrado



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Dean Thomas, Bisexual Hermione Granger, Confused Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy Has Issues, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Drinking Games, Drunk Harry, Eye Sex, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Gay Seamus Finnigan, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Harry in Denial, Harry is a Tease, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hogwarts Common Room, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, Matchmaker Pansy Parkinson, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Neck Kissing, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Smart Hermione Granger, Touching, Truth or Dare, Veritaserum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 23:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenAlfrado/pseuds/ChickenAlfrado
Summary: Harry wasn't willing to admit he wanted Draco in an intimate way, until it was coaxed out of him with Vertasierum.He wanted to believe it was the firewhisky that brought out some inconvenient feelings, but Harry knew he wasn't fooling himself or anyone else. A game of Truth or Dare between the mixed Eighth years in their common room, may have been the best thing Harry has done since Voldemort dissapeared.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Harry and Draco aren't on a first name basis, but a little fun with some stollen Vertasierum and Hermione and Pansy's desire to loosen everyone up, may change that.

Malfoy couldn't have looked more troubled. 

Harry was staring at Malfoy's concentrated look from across the great hall where the Slytherin house still prefered to sit. Those piercing silver eyes staring blankly down at his cup of, what Harry guessed, pumpkin juice. 

Harry caught a fleeting glimpse of Malfoy's movement, as the green clad boy looked up, noticed he was being watched, and looked down quickly. 

Harry must have been so intensely staring, Hermione seemed to voice her concern from across the table.

"You know eye fucking from across the hall isn't going to get you anywhere." She closed her History of Muggles book and jerked her head in the direction of Malfoy. 

Dinner was usually Harry's favorite meal, but without the overconfident smirk from the git across the room in his periphreals, Harry was thrown into a curious state. 

Harry wasnt sure what Hermione referred to as "eye fucking", no, he certainly wasnt doing anything close to the fucking part, none the less with his eyes. He especially wasnt doing anything containing that last word with the likes of Malfoy at all. 

Malfoy was surrounded by his group of followers, Pansy whispering in his ear and Blaise leaning in on the blonds other side to hear. 

"Mate, you look ready to jump out of your seat." Ron snickered to his right through a mouthful of mashed potatoes. 

Harry was almost inclined to look away from Malfoy, until he watched the Slytherin break from his daze and snap at Pansy with a bit of color to his cheeks. 

Harry, the innocent teen he was, took the flustered show as an act of rage. Therefore he was surprised to receive that same look. Malfoy made eye contact with Harry, and this time spent a lingering moment looking before shaking his head and lowering his gaze. 

Harry didn't know what to make of the sudden tinge of hurt in his chest. Sure Malfoy probably had a lot of good reasons to be mad at him, like getting his farther thrown into Azkaban, or even for speaking in favour for Malloy's mom and him. 

What seriously trumped him, was the absence of all that anger directed at him just this morning at breakfast. 

Hermione finally managed to snap his focus off of Malfoy. Her fingers clicking in his clear line of sight of the boy. 

"Why don't you admit to yourself that Malfoy might not be a bad guy?" Harry gave a swift glance to Malfoy then focused back on Hermione. 

"What are you talking about? He is a bad guy!" 

Hermione scoffed, glaring at Ron as he nodded in agreement. 

"You should realize by now that he really isn't. Your just stuck in whatever premature rivalry you two had before last year." 

Hermione had taken to switching between vicious stares at both Ron and Harry. Her hands clenched into fists on the table. 

"'Mione, he used to call you a mudblood! He was going to kill Dumbledore! He watched while Bellatrix tortured you. How do you expect me to forgive him for something he _had _a choice in?" Ron spat mashed potatoes all over the place while he ranted. 

"Maybe he DIDNT have a choice Ronald! Just like almost every other Slytherin who couldnt stand their parents being Death Eaters!" 

That apparently pushed Hermione over the breaking point. 

She stood and slung her bag over her shoulder and clutched her book with white knuckles. 

"When you two are done being absolute prats," She huffed, swinging her hair out of her face, "You can find me in our common room, where every eighth year who wants to join in an inter house party, is more than welcome to." 

Harry and Ron watched Hermione stomp away, having not even touched her food. Ron grabbed a napkin and wrapped one of Hermiones favorite desserts within it, muttering something about her being hungry later. 

Harry had to admit that she had a good point. Even though he spoke for the Malfoy's, confessing their mercies towards him at the Wizengamot, he wasn't declaring that he had forgiven Malfoy at all. Malfoy had thanked Harry for getting him and his Mother out of life in Azkaban briefly at the beginning of the year. Harry also didn't have much trouble imagining Malfoy, forced to side with Voldemort, claiming the dark mark, or doing really anything evil. Partially because he had witnessed first hand in the court yard in the final battle how much he cared for the safety of his family, mainly of his mother, and how hesitant he had been to join the other side. Harry could hear the sob of his mother next to Lucius pleading for their son, while he lay in Hagrids arms mere feet away. 

Harry sighed, dropping his fork onto his plate and rubbing his hands up and down his thighs in thought. At last Harry stood and left the Great Hall, ignoring Ron's, muffled with food, attempts at getting him to wait up. 

Maybe he had forgiven Draco. 

Harry rarely had anything on his mind other than Malfoy. How his stupid silky looking hair, wasn't as tame as it always was in their first years at Hogwarts. How those dazzling stormy eyes found his frequently, during class and at meals, or in hallways. How his breathtaking, infectious, smile sometimes arose as they caught eachother staring. 

Harry honestly wasnt going to admit to himself that Malfoy was never evil. The git could basically be seen basking in attention and fake power during their time at Hogwarts before the war. 

Harry made his way hastly to the 8th year dormitories. He didnt quite know what to say to Hermione, but he didnt want to let her think he blamed the Slytherin's, or Malfoy, for anything anymore. At least he didnt blame the blond for anything nessicarilly bad...

Like making him smile.

Making him laugh at times...

No Malfoy was definatly to blame, Harry was convinced Malfoy had him under some kind of spell. 

But all in all that was impossible. Malfoy was acting similarly, laughing in front of him in Potions when he made a snide remark about the professor to Ron, or belting out histerically when Harry had gotten dirt rained on him in Herbology by an out of control plant, or just smirking at him from across whatever room they found themselves in together. 

Stupid Malfoy and his stupid smirks.

Harry reached the corner of the corridor of the dorm, forcefully bumping into someone as he took rounded it. 

"Fuck!"

Harry was dazed momentarily before gaining his composure and raising his head to appologize to the person he ran into. 

"Sorry, I wasnt paying attent..." 

Malfoy. 

He was clutching his nose and his face was contorted into one of pain. 

"Shit, Malfoy im sorry. Are you bleeding? Is it broken?" 

Malfoy raised a hand to quiet Harry, the pain obviously subsiding. Unfortunately a firm scowl took its place.

"Im fine, Potter." 

Malfoy dropped his remaining hand from his face. Harry felt elated that there was no blood. 

Harry felt stangely...relieved.

He didnt know the reason why because he should be satisfied, having just head bumped Malfoy. What was wrong with him lately?

Harry felt no compulsion to stick around, in any case adding to the amount of confusing feelings however, he was feeling somewhat guilty. 

"Sorry again..." Harry nonchalountly walked to the entrance, slipping into the room after mumbling the password. 

Harry escaped into the publicity of the common room. Even despite the many people that occupied the room already in accordance to the aformentioned party, Harry had no trouble finding Hermione, almost instinctively. 

She had taken up the company of Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini, laughing by the fireplace. 

They weren't the only occupants of the cozy nook of chairs and couches. 

Harry caught a glimpse of Seamus Finnigan giving him a small smirk over his shoulder, his arm around the back of Dean Thomas on the couch beside Hermione's. 

And across from Seamus and Dean, Lavender Brown and Theodore Nott were enthusiastically chatting about whatever. 

He strode to Hermione cautiously, hesitant to interrupt whatever humourous conversation the three were having. 

Nonetheless he made it the Hermione's side not occupied by Pansy or Blaise, and smoothly sat down. 

The laughter died beside him and Hermione met his eyes. 

Harry hoped the apologetic smile he flashed her spoke the words he knew she would be wanting to hear instead of talking. 

Her softening expression made it clear that she understood, so Harry relaxed fraction. 

"Oi, Harry." Seamus called to him unnesicarilly loud. 

Harry turned his head to meet the couple seeking his attention. 

Dean gave him a blinding smile and Seamus harboured a smirk. 

Harry registered that he didn't even know when the pair had left the Great Hall, swearing he saw them when he first entered. 

"Dean and I nicked everyone some Firewhiskey. Parkinson suggested it would lighten the tension, eh?" 

Harry followed Seamus' pointing finger to a small table set against a wall with a few bottles of said alcohol and plastic cups.

Harry wished he hadn't let his mind hesitate on deciding if he should grab himself drink. 

Malfoy was just suddenly there, wedging himself between Blaise and the arm of the couch. 

Harry flat out felt squished with the added body. 

"Hows fraternizing with the enemy Pans?" Malfoy had a set sneer directed at Pansy and Hermione. 

No, he definatly needed to drink. There was no way he would survive the night being crowded and squished like this, _and_ tolerate Malfoy, without at least a buzz running through his system.

He stood abruptly, letting Hermione sink into the empty spot. 

Nope. 

Malfoy wasn't worth his sober reactions anymore. 

They hadn't even traded stinging insults like the years before yet. 

All the more reason Harry was left utterly at a loss of understanding. 

Harry didnt want to think about his not so subtle fixation. He just needed a day, a day to be in control of his feelings, drunk off his ass if he can't be in control when he wasn't. 

Harry slipped passed many people he didn't even care to acknowledge, to get the other side of the room. 

At the table Harry grabbed a red cup and filled it to the brim. 

His first sip burnt his throat, but it settled with warmth in his mouth. 

Harry was giving up trying to understand most things in his life. 

Why he had to be The Chosen One. 

Why he had to stay with the Dursleys. 

Why Sirius had to be taken away from a life in which he finally regained his freedom.

Why he had to be the one to put an end to the darkest wizard the wizarding world had had in centuries. 

Why he tried to meet everyone's expectations. 

And why he bothered in the first place to notice that the only person that ever drew his eye was _Draco Malfoy._

Another gulp had him letting everything flee from his thoughts. His worries should be on the present or the future. He hated dwelling on the past and what he couldn't change. The lives he couldn't save...

A hand hit his back almost painfully, the loud smack emitting a hiss. 

He was happy to find that it was just Ron. 

Harry hadnt noticed when Ron had come through the entrance, or when Ron had got himself a cup, already nursing it in his hand. 

"Make up with 'Mione yet?"

His red haired, sometimes dimwitted, bestfriend was carding his fingers through his hair nervously. 

"No," Ron answered almost sheepish. "But she's always right about everything. Especially with people." 

Harry nodded in agreement. Hermione was a gift of a friend, they both knew that. 

Harry stayed to thinking about his two friends. 

Ron was never good at hiding his feelings, so it was obvious to everyone he knew, he had fallen for Hermione. Hermione wasn't very secretive either, its a wonder how Ron hadn't picked up the more than friendly care she showed the youngest Weasley boy sooner. 

He chuckled to himself as he remembered Ron and Hermione letting him in on their newfound relationship after the war finally. 

It was odd when Ron had come to him one day a few weeks after the Eighth year started, a confused dazed look pintching his face. Ron revealed that Hermione broke up with him in the most unexpected way. 

Hermione told him she liked Pansy. 

Harry had a good laugh at that. 

During the summer, rebuilding the school had brought about a few unsuspecting relationships. 

Hermione and Pansy being just one of the many. 

Harry didn't know most of the others now paired from different houses, but he knew that the house rivalries didn't stop most of the older couples getting together. 

As much as inter-house mingling is encouraged in all years, the eighth years found themselves doing almost whatever they wanted, doing so with whomever. 

Harry didn't nessisarily have a problem with Slytherins, he frankly understood how and why they were pushed into succumbing to Voldemort. 

It was just Malfoy that he still couldn't exactly forgive completely. He doubted he ever would either. Yeah, Malfoys smile was infectious and his laugh even more so. And yes, Malfoy had obviously changed since the final battle, probably more mentally than physically, but Harry couldnt help but notice the truthfulness of the latter. 

Harry drew himself away from his momentary space out, only to search for that platinum blond hair. His eyes found their mark easy enough. 

Draco was dressed in his black tailored robes, but they were fit loosely and it gave Malfoy an impression of being less of a douche if Harry was honest with himself. 

His shoulders had squared and his cheeks werent always sunken anymore, he didnt have eye bags as often and his facial expression barely held as much malice. 

Harry noticed all this suddenly from across the room, his figure, not quite lanky, was splayed on the couch his legs apart in front of him and his head in his hands. 

"I might as well go make my peace with her, she probably knows more about Slytherins now that she has an inside view from her girlfriend." 

After Harry refocused, forgetting Ron was there Harry noted the slight bitterness that etched its way into Ron's voice, but knew it was lighthearted. 

Harry was more observant of his surroundings this year, and it was hard to miss how Ron had taken to gazing at Lavender recently. 

He traced Ron's awkward steps to Hermione, watching Rons face relax after his words had left his mouth. 

Harrys focus swerved back to his cup in his hand calmly. 

Harry took a swig from his Firewhiskey, letting himself savor the taste on his tongue. 

His focus was broken once more, but this time by a yelling Pansy and Hermione standing on the couch, calling for everyone's attention. As the room was shushed Pansy began speaking. 

"In the spirit of lifting any tension still remaining, we are going to start an adult version of Truth or Dare!" 

Pansy motioned for Hermione to continue after her. 

"We have all been through more than we should've had to," Hermione had a more serious tone in her voice, and she had refrained from yelling like Pansy, with no need because the room was focused intently on the pair. "And we have lost those we love to the war, but tonight has been a step in the right direction towards putting everything behind us. To correctly bring us all together, we think its only fair everyone gets to know each other through a few games!" 

Pansy was the first to start clapping before the room burst with applause. 

Harry smirked as Hermione gave Pansy a sweet smile. 

"Now everyone sit in a circle in the middle of the room!" Pansy yelled before hopping off the couch and holding a hand out for Hermione to grasp, helping her down. 

Harry almost wanted to cringe at the tooth rotting adorableness that was their relationship. 

Harry made his way back over to where Ron had confronted Hermione and followed behind the red head until he sat next to him, his back against the couch nearest him. Hermione took to sitting with Pansy on one side of her and Blaise on the next across the circle. 

Harry caught the fluid movement of that certain platinum blond taking a seat between Luna and Neville. 

Neville looked a little uncomfortable, but seemed to shake it off when Malfoy started talking to Luna. 

Forcing himself to look away from Malfoy, his hands tipped more Firewhiskey down his throat. 

Once everyone had plunked themselves around the room and quieted their shushed greetings to the people next to them, Hermione was holding up a bottle of clear liquid. 

Most everyone knew exactly what it was. 

"This is Veritaserum. Everyone has to take a few drops just so nobody can get called a liar when asked a Truth." Hermione passed the bottle to Pansy after swallowing the first of the potion. 

The bottle went around the circle, when it came to Harry he didnt even dwell on what could come of the game. Hermione ended up with a little bit of the potion left in the bottle. 

"Parvati, Truth or Dare?" Hermione asked finally, starting the game. 

Parvati Patil, next to her sister Padma and Ernie Macmillan, shrugged. 

"Dare." As if it was the obvious choice. 

The Griffindor guts coming through full throttle as always. 

"I dare you to..." Pansy leaned into Hermione, probably whispering a suggestion. "Flash the person you like most in the room." 

Of course. Pansy obviously wanted this game to be as revealing as possible. 

Parvati tapped her chin, looking around the circle in contemplation. 

She stood after her searching breached at least 2 minutes. 

She simply stood in front of her sister and lifted her shirt. 

Harry looked away immidiatly. 

He has known Parvati all 7 years of being at Hogwarts. It would have been like staring at a family member. 

That didnt stop most of everyone else in the room from watching though. 

A lot of the guys couldnt tear their eyes away, actually including Dean and Seamus, even though he was sure they were strictly gay. 

There were only a few girls awkwardly avoiding Parvati. 

Malfoy was avoiding as well. 

Not awkwardly or restraintfully. 

He seemed completely unfazed, his hand in front of him in his lap like he was inspecting his nails. His legs were sprawled out and he held himself up by the hand behind him. 

Harry could've torn his eyes away the moment Malfoy looked up. In fact he should've just pretended to be looking at Parvati. 

Malfoy met his stare head on. 

Harry couldn't help the hitch in his breath. 

He felt frozen on the spot. 

He watched as Malfoy's eyebrow raised in question and his lips slightly twitch upwards. 

Harry felt his face contort into one of obvious confusion. His brows knit together and his nose scrunched. 

Malfoy's questioning gaze turned to one of pure amusement. 

Harry couldn't withstand another second staring into Malfoys eyes. 

Either from feeling a sudden urge to kiss the smirk off his face, or that he couldn't believe he let himself look at Malfoy during Pavarti's dare. 

Pavarti sat back now next to her sister and the game officially began. 

Parvati threw a dare a Seamus, who was dared to chug a full bottle of Firewhiskey. 

Then Seamus dared Blaise to strip from his shirt. Blaise completed it without hesitation or complication. 

After Harry admired the muscle of Blaise's stomach briefly, the game continued, lost behind Harry's thoughts. 

Was he, Harry, gay? 

The thought took him into the unknown territory of his mind. 

First Harry realized how strikingly handsome Cedric was in 4th year. 

Then to his somewhat uncontrollable addiction of ogling Bill Weasley. 

And then to his obsession with Malfoy. 

_Holy. Shit._

Harry was gay. 

It all made sense to him within seconds. 

He didnt enjoy the kiss he shared with Cho. 

It always felt wrong to kiss Ginny. 

Harry was shocked. He wasnt homophobic, nor was he very disgusted with his new revelation. It was like realizing a little part of him that had always been missing. 

But why Malfoy? 

Harry knew exactly why it was Malfoy. 

This past year, Harry has witnessed the drastic difference in Malfoy's behaviour. As well as the definite change in his body. He was a few inches taller, his platinum blond hair was almost shoulder length but never styled like it used to be. His legs were impossibly longer, and his stomach always seemed so incredibly toned beneath the shirts he chose to wear. 

Something especially about his clothes screamed, "Muggle." 

At some point Hermione's voice had began easing through Harry's internal thoughts. 

"Pansy." Hermione smirked at the pug faced girl beside her. 

"Dare." Pansy answered, without Hermione getting to ask Truth or Dare. 

Hermione was shooting back without hesitation, "I dare you to do something sexual to the person you most fancy in the room." Pansy stared at her like she was joking until she took the challenge with a mischievous grin. 

Before Harry could comprehend who Pansy was grinning at, she was pulling Hermione into her lap. 

Pansy had begun whispering into Hermione's ear, and from the way Hermione was clinging onto the shoulders beneath her and the tightening of her shirt from behind, Pansy was moving her hands around under Hermione's shirt. 

This was too much for Harry to even consider watching. Hermione was his friend, a close one at that. He'd as soon as cut his own dick off than if he were to watch his best friend get it on with a Slytherin girl. 

Harry didn't dare bring his attention to anyone in the room, his eyes found an interesting detail on the ceiling, and that was where he kept his eyes for the remainder of whatever was happening. 

Once Pansy had been the one to clear her throat, Harry finally brought his stare away from the ceiling. Hermione was back in her own spot, somewhat closer to Pansy than before, sporting a bright blush. 

"Potter, Truth or Dare?" 

Harry startled, hesitantly meeting Pansy's eyes. He faked a nonchalant shrug, "Dare," Watching Pansy's questioning featured morph into one of pure evil, Harry felt like he should have chosen truth. Either way, Harry figured, he would've been screwed. 

Harry threw back his head, chugged the rest of the firewhiskey, and awaited Pansy's dare. Hopefully it had nothing to do with the Blond he knew all to well to be the other main subject of Pansys torture. 

"Potter I dare you to let Draco give you a lap dance." 

Harry's entire body seemed to have turned to solid ice. "What?" He saw Pansy stifling a chuckle. 

"Pansy, what the fuck? Its Potters dare not mine!" Malfoy spat to Pansy looking about ready to get up and just walk out of the common room. 

"Yeah, and I dared him, to receive a lap dance, from you." Pansy seethed at Malfoy, she seemed to think that this cleared all the complaints away, and clapped her hands. 

"Alright, Draco get to it, we'll time you for 3 minutes." 

"Three minutes!?" Malfoy groaned, complaining aloud, only being talked over by Pansy. 

"It starts now, or you get to answer a truth from the entire group." 

Pansy's threat seemed to shut Malfoy up, as he stood and stomped over to Harry. 

"If you even think about touching me I will hex your bloody hands off." 

Malfoy was pulling Harry by his arm up from the floor and to one of the black foldable chairs set out by a fireplace, before he could answer back. 

Malfoy all but threw Harry into the chair, glaring sideways at Pansy, shucking his robes to the side. Malfoy was left in an untucked black dress shirt and loose black pants. Harry gulped as he noticed the heavy red tint to Malfoy's cheeks and neck. Fuck, this couldn't have been any worse. 

Poor Harry, the night has only begun. 

"And...go!" Pansy wordlessly cast a charm above the circle so the group could see the timer counting down from an entire 3 minutes. 

An entire 3 minutes Harry would remember for the rest of his life. 

Malfoy was backwards in his lap immediately after Pansy's command. 

His hands gripped Harry's knees and his ass was grinding, circling and pushing down into Harry's lap. With the pressure to his groin and the exhilaration of watching the hottest person in the world get down on him, It took most all of Harry's will power to keep his hands away from gripping onto Malfoy's hips. 

Almost halfway through Harry unintentionally let out a groan and his head tipped back. He cursed his body for reacting because he felt his pants become tighter. 

Malfoy was looking back, he could no doubt feel Harry's hard on underneath him. "Are you liking the show Potter? You seem to be a bit excited," Malfoy whispered, by no means, seeming disgusted by Harry's arousal. If anything Harry noticed Malfoy become a bit more vigorous. 

All Harry could do in response was sit there and watch Malfoy's ass rub and push down into his crotch, keeping his hands to himself, a white knuckled grip on the seat. 

Malfoy didn't seem to be enjoying his own rule very much. 

"I told you not to touch me, but my legs are getting tired, help me." 

Malfoy was lolling his head back on his shoulder and his eyes were glazed over watching Harry, his hair a mess, even as Malfoy ran a hand back through the length of his hair. As Harry caught his stare Malfoy was smiling shyly. 

Harry really loved the look of his lips in anything but a frown or snarl. 

He also loved how wrong this felt, with every fiber of his being. 

Harry let his hands release the seat and stroke up Malfoy's thighs until his hands came to the thin hips of Draco Malfoy's. 

The boy on top of him seemed to love the contact. Malfoy's ass dropped heavily on top of Harry's hard on. 

Harry let out a guteral moan and held onto Malfoy's hips tighter. He pushed and pulled at those hips in whatever direction Malfoy coaxed them. 

Harry couldnt believe how extremely _amazing _Malfoy felt against him, the way the tent in his jeans pressed just right inbetween Malfoy's black clad cheeks. 

Harry let himself lean forward and lightly press his forehead inbetween Malfoy's shoulder blades, his lips coming into contact with the black fabric in the dip of Malfoy's spine. 

Harry physically felt Malfoy's breath stutter under his lips, his hips moving erradically under Harry's grasp.

"Fuck Potter," Malfoy whispered, throwing his head back. Harry barely registered Malfoy's death grip on his knees. 

He wanted to show Malfoy he felt..._more..._between them. Something more than hatred and childish antics. More than biting retorts and glares. 

"Done!" 

Pansy's yell scared both boys into stillness. Harry's eyes flew opened and Malfoy snapped his head straight. Harry loosed his hold on the hips he's probably bruised. For a moment longer both of them just heaved breath after breath, then Malfoy was quickly moving away from Harry. 

Malfoy rushed to his spot in the circle, leaving Harry to attempt to hide his erection from the rest of the staring room as he too made his way back to his spot. 

Upon approach, he caught the stares of many of his classmates. Ron looked horrified, Hermione looked pleased, Seamus and Dean stared at him with knowing looks, and a few girls looked completely shocked. 

The only person he wanted to look at then, was Malfoy, but he wouldn't look up from whatever he found interesting about his nails. Harry stared nonetheless enjoying the remainder of the flush on Malfoy's skin. Harry marvelled at the stark contrast of Malfoy's white skin and the red blush in his cheeks. 

"Well, you guys went longer than 3 minutes by the way, but moving on! Potter your turn." As Harry turned to glare at Pansy, he couldn't find it in him to actually be mad at her. He was thankful if anything. He could only really be mad that she didn't stop things at the 3 minute mark before his arousal got too noticable. 

Harry sighed, letting his eyes linger on Pansy's for a second, before flicking to Malfoy's. Finally the other was looking up, and they locked gazes, even while Harry asked Malfoy the question, "Truth or Dare, Draco?" He watched as a flicker of somekind washed over Malfoy's expression. The use of the others first name was proving to rattle a nerve within Malfoy and Harry himself. 

"Truth," 

Harry was put down by the answer but, he took the opportunity. 

"What's your biggest turn-on?" 

Malfoy bit his lip, no doubt probably trying to defy the Veritaserum. Harry's interrupted their staring contest to watch Malfoy's adams apple bob as he swallowed. 

"Neck kissing." 

The redness from before was full blown across Malfoy's cheeks, the tips of his ears and down his neck, disapearing under his shirt. It stirred something inside of Harry, compelling him to make a bruising mess of the pale expanse of skin. 

However the game was moving on. Harry was still achingly hard and no matter what he thought of to try to get it to go down, his mind never failed in picturing Malfoy rubbing his clothed ass on his clothed dick. 

It wasn't erotic, but the pants Malfoy was wearing didn't leave much to the imagination. 

Malfoy was daring Dean to blow Seamus in another room. While the two exited, the common room was left in awkward silence. 

Hermione, thankfully, saved the day. Or ruined it, both suited Harry's feelings. 

"Harry, you look all hot and bothered." 

Harry knew this was true, he could practically feel the heat in his cheeks. 

"Im fine Hermione," Ron quipped to attention from his side. 

"Are you sure mate? Was Draco's performance better than you thought it would be?" 

Harry hissed, "Shut up, Ron," only making the ginger chuckle. "Never knew you were into blokes, gotta say its not very surprising though." The whole circle had listened in and seemed to be nodding in agreement to Ron's assessment. 

Across the circle Draco was hiding a smile. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry get a bit more heated with each other, thanks to the group of assholes they call their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo...comments and kudos are very encouraging. *wink wonk*
> 
> Also...i had no idea where the astral plane thingy came from and im sorry if you dont like it. I just thought something new could be thrown in with the Truth or Dare set up.

"Draco, its your turn!" Blaise yelled next to Hermione, startling the group, including Draco. 

"Right. Granger..." 

Harry was lost, watching Malfoy, and his pink lips. 

So maybe Malfoy wasnt the bad guy anymore. 

Harry recalled back to Malfoy forgiving him for bumping his nose just in the hallway. 

He recalled the way his head hung over his shoulder, watching Harry squeeze his hips for dear life for the dare. 

And he recalled the way Malfoy gave him sideways glances in the classes they shared, or from across the Great Hall. 

Harry's memories were driving him wild. 

Harry barely even registered Hermione kissing Pansy, with his attention on a certain blond git. 

Harry watched Malfoy's gaze shift to him, and he met his perfect eyes without the compulsion to look away. 

Harry knew Malfoy had felt him, he was obviously very intrested in the Slytherin. Harry thanked the gods that Malfoy didn't know he was practically in love with him. That would bring about the complications of Malfoy making fun of him for something he couldn't exactly control and he didnt feel like getting his heart ripped from his chest. 

His heart was beating rapidly while they held their stares. Apparently enough time passed with the both of them in a trance, that it was Harry's turn again. 

He found that Neville was staring at him expectantly, once he tore his eyes from Malfoy's. 

"Truth." 

Harry was staying on the safe side for now. There was no way his heart could take anymore of... whatever Malfoy had done to it. He was almost actually concerned about the volume of his pulse thumping in his ears. 

"Would you be the top or the bottom?" 

Harry's eyes flickered to Malfoy unintentionally. 

"I wouldn't mind either or." 

Stupid Veritassirum, he had wanted to say top, because he couldnt help the thought that bottoming would be less manly. 

Neville had somewhat taken it easy on him. At least he didnt have to confess his undying love in front of every fucking house at Hogwarts. 

Harry turned his head particularly quickly, and he felt the blur of the room around his vision. He double checked that his glasses were on his face, before it registered that he was probably a little tipsy. 

Harry smirked at the realization, but was perplexed about the fact that he failed to notice anything of the sort earlier, sitting beneath Malfoy. Maybe the sheer amount of surprise just stilled his blood and hadnt allowed it to circulate until Malfoy was off of him. 

This had swirled around his head in mere seconds before he chose to jump back into reality. Harry wanted to ask Malfoy the question, but he didnt want to be repetitive and unfair to everyone else around the circle.

"Pansy, Truth or Dare?" Harry was dying to get revenge on Pansy. 

Of course Harry didnt know that most of the people surrounding him were all dead set on getting Malfoy and him to do something together. There were only a few who hadnt had the particular intention. 

Those who did, had been influenced by Hermione before Harry walked in. The people who didnt were mainly just the people who had come into the dorm after Harry. 

Hermione was almost proud of herself at the progress so far, but obviously it wasnt enough. There were still some barriers that needed to be kicked down. 

When Pansy just smirked and shared a look with Hermione she chose Dare. 

Harry thought quite hard, or as hard as he could in his intoxicated state, about what would embarrass Pansy. Then a thought clicked, it somewhat made him uncomfortable to say the dare outloud but that was his inner sober speaking and his inner sober was deep down. 

"I dare you to eat Hermione out right here. Right now." Harry raised a challenging eyebrow. 

Pansy was shocked and impressed given her expression. Harry was satisfied with that reaction and querked an eyebrow questioning the slytherin, not advancing upon his best friend. 

After not even another second, Pansy was on her knees pushing Hermione back by her shoulders and starting out with a kiss. 

Harry laughed triumphantly, but now he had to sit here and watch because it was his idea. 

His eyes were intriguingly watching as the two made out, until Pansy was pulling Hermiones underwear off from under her skirt. By then, again he was uncomfortable watching one of his friends get down with their significant other. Harry settled with branding a smirk on his lips and laying backwards laughing for some reason. 

He felt good. He felt nice, and stress free. This was exactly what Harry wanted, what he _needed_ before they had to start studying for NEWTS. 

At some point Harry closed his eyes long enough to take a quick power nap. Harry felt like he was still awake, and his mind was there with the circle of people but he was asleep. He could hear everything clearly, including Hermione's attempts at suppressing pleasured moans. 

After a couple minutes of observing from some kind of astral plane, he consciously got up, but his body remained asleep on the ground with a small smile resting on his lips. 

Harry was very confused with what was happening, and not so surprisingly, Harry heard Luna mumble something about feeling a familiar presence. 

Harry was laughing, of course this was a dream, all the while walking around the circle just watching everyone watch the two females. 

He watched Ron, very uncomfortably, stuffing his hands in his lap. Dean and Seamus were watching closely, but they looked less aroused than fascinated. Neville was trying to ignore the scene by chatting with Luna. Harrys mind caught up to him and wondered why Luna was even here. She was a year younger than them, in Ginny's year actually. Harry only came to conclude that Luna just had her ways. 

His airy mind practically stuttered as his assessment of the group came to an end with Malfoy...

Harry could tell Malfoy was watching him sleep, his eyes were trained to Harry's body and his head was leaning, relaxed on one shoulder. Harry came to stand directly in front of Malfoy before kneeling and studying everything about him. 

Harry got close enough to see the specks of dark grey littered in Draco's eyes on top of the lighter silver grayish color. 

"So fucking hot..." 

Harry whispered to himself. 

Only he didnt whisper it to himself apparently. Draco's eyes bulged and he spun his head around looking for something. 

"Did you say something?" Draco had turned to Neville, as he whispered. 

"No." Neville shook his head confusion written over his face. 

Draco turned to Luna but shook his head instead of asking her as well. 

Harry was loving the thought that came to his mind. 

Slowly, Harry crawled over Malfoy's outstretched legs and sat down over his thighs. Harry hadn't expected to be able to sit, he though he would phase through the legs under him but he could feel the heat radiating from beneath him. 

Malfoy looked thoroughly confused, sitting up and going cross legged. This pulled Harry closer, siting over Draco's crotch. 

Malfoy looked about ready to stand up and shake off whatever feeling had "come over" him. 

But Harry hadnt had his fun yet, and had yet to explore the restraints of this situation. 

"Malfoy?" 

Harry tested, whispering in his ear. 

"What?" 

Draco had said that loud enough for half the circle to glance at him before turning back to the scene still happening. 

"Shhhh" Harry shushed, squirming to get comfy before continuing, "Malfoy its me, Harry." 

This didn't seem to ease Malfoy's confusion. 

"How the fuck Potter?" 

This time it was just above a very quiet mumble. 

"I don't know, but I'm here while my body is over there." Harry whispered back. 

He had no idea if anyone else could hear him so he kept quiet too just in case. 

"Alright, but why are you here?" 

Malfoy had focused an empty stare at his lap.

"I don't know that either. If you mean why I'm here, in your lap, then that's because I wanted to see you up close." 

"You saw me up close in the hallway when you practically broke my nose, and then you saw me up close 30 minutes ago." Malfoy hissed back, his breath not quite even anymore. 

Harry basically moaned into Dracos ear, as he was reminded of the arousing session they had by the fireplace. 

"I had a very delicious view, you're right. I just cant help myself right now. There's something about this whole situation that makes me feel like I can do anything." 

Draco was stiff under Harrys thighs, and he just wanted Daco's hands to touch him, anywhere. 

Harry felt overwhelmed with the desire, but this couldnt be real. He might as well indulge in his imagination before it goes away. 

Maybe Harry could control this dream somehow. 

"Why would you want to be in my lap, of all the other things you could be doing?" 

Malfoy was leaning on his hands behind him, radiating normalcy, but Harry could feel the flex in Draco's thighs as Harry straightened his posture. 

"Oh come on, this is my dream. What else am I supposed to dream about?" 

Malfoy seemingly chocked on air, and was forced into a coughing fit. 

Harry glanced around the circle at the people who curiously looked over to Draco. He would have been embarrassed for causing the interruption, but he was invisible in his dream. 

"You dream about me often then?" 

Malfoy whispered, his head appointed to Hermione and Pansy, but a very big smile was plastered to his face. It looked genuine and It stirred the happiness in Harry's chest. 

"Most nights, yes I do." 

Draco's eyes flickered to where he must have thought Harry's face was. Which happened to land spot on. 

"Then you should know that this isn't a dream." 

Harry scoffed and went along with the act. 

"Oh no, no way this is totally realistic." 

Malfoy raised his eyedrow's and leant forward. His hands actually landed on top of Harry's thighs, making it look like he was hovering his hands above his own lap. 

"I could wake you up right now and I would remember everything you've said..." Draco's eyes softened, looking up at Harry's invisible face. "But, I wouldnt be opposed to indulging in one of your dreams right now." 

Harry exhaled breathlessly, testing out the waters by grinding down into Draco's lap. 

"Shit." 

Came the small whisper from Draco's lips. 

Harry cupped Draco's jaw, feeling his skin. 

He bent down, and pressed his lips to Draco's. 

Before he felt Malfoy kissing back, he felt a sharp kick to his side. 

Harry pulled back and groaned. 

He found himself back in his real body, with Hermiome standing over him, Pansy next to her. 

"That was for exposing me." 

Harry sat up grumbling, while Pansy pulled Hermione back to their seats. 

His side hurt a bit and he figured there would be a bruise in the morning. 

Harry grumbled, but his eyes popped wide as he looked at Draco and his intense stare. Harry could feel the heat shoot up to his cheeks. He could feel his own arousal pressed against his jeans, and Malfoy looked like he was in the same state. 

"POTTER!" 

Harry startled and looked to the source of the shout. 

Zabini was somehow sitting in Notts lap, Harry guessed because of a dare he had missed. 

"Truth or dare?" 

Harry was feeling more confident with anything he had to do. Even though he could feel the haze subsiding. 

"Dare."

Harry was somewhat intimidated by Blaise as he gave an evil smirk. 

"I dare you to wank in front of the person you want to fuck the most." 

Harry felt his stomach clench with nerves, but if Hermione could handle being publicly pleasured, then Harry would give it a shot too. With his Griffindor bravery, Harry calmly stood, made his way across the circle and stopped in front of Malfoy. 

Yes, Harry was embarrassed to basically admit he wanted to fuck Draco, in front of most of the 8th years. But he didnt feel very embarrassed to give Draco a show, like he had given him. Plus his dream was already the closest Harry could come to embarassing himself. He couldn't imagine telling Draco that he would dream about him every night. 

Unfortunately Harry wasn't lying when he said he did. Every morning his daily routine had to work around a morning wank after waking up with an image of a naked platinum blond stuck in his head. 

Harry slumped to the floor, sitting on his heels. His eyes locked with Draco's whose shone with hunger and something else Harry couldn't quite place. 

Harry pulled his hand from his side and slid it underneath the waist of his jeans. 

Draco's eyes trailed from Harry's, lingering to show him his signature smirk, before watching his hand work underneath his pants. 

Harry took his time looking at Draco, whose white button up and green Slytherin tie were loosened. Harry felt his prick jump at the thought of getting his mouth on Draco's throat. How he would love the noises Draco would make. 

"Pull it out for me, Harry," Draco whispered, wetting his lips. 

Harry was oblivious to basically the whole room while he knelt in front of the one he loves, a sad, pleasure-filled smile on his face. Harry felt hopeless. Draco could never love him back. Harry would be his fuck buddy or his boy toy, but Draco would never reciprocate his love. 

None-the-less, Harry pulled himself out for Draco. Harry's focus remained solely on Draco's facial features. Draco had his bottom lip harshly between his teeth. His pupils were blown as he watched Harry. 

Harry's heart swelled as Draco brought his eyes back to Harry's. Harry wanted to lunge for Draco's lip's, wanted at least a taste of him. 

Harry wasnt the one to indulge in his wishes. 

Draco was grasping at Harry's upper arm and pulling him into his lap. Just like his dream, Harry indulged. Harry's hand worked his cock and he dipped his head as Draco's hands fell to his hips.

"Now that I can actually see you, where were we?"

Draco whispered into his ear, successfully making Harry's mind stutter. 

_Now that I can see you._

_Where were we?_

Harry gasped, his head shot up and he gazed into Draco's eyes. His hand slowed over his dick, making Draco smirk as his hand took the place of Harry's. Before Harry could react to the soft hand jerking him, Draco leaned forward and connected their lips. 

Harry's heart soared. This wasn't a dream, his "dream" wasnt a dream, and Draco was touching him. 

Harry moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth for Draco to explore. 

Draco took the opportunity. Harry felt the careful slide of Draco's tongue over his lips, then his own tongue as they rubbed together, pulling another moan from Harry. Draco's hand was quickening, snapping his wrist at the end of each pull. 

Harry felt the coiling in his gut and couldn't hold back the long awaited orgasm for much longer. He had been hard for at least the last hour. 

With a shaky exhale, Harry broke from Draco's lips. His own trailing over Draco's jaw. Harry licked and sucked over Draco's throat, feeling the pulse under his tongue and lips. Draco was heaving with shallowed breaths, while his hand worked even faster pumping Harry's arousal. 

"I'm close," Harry whispered as he worked his mouth under Draco's ear. 

"D-don't stop," Came the response. 

Harry's mind swung at the thought that he was making Draco like this, breathless, stuttering, desperate. Harry licked a strip of Draco's delicate neck, breathing over it, then sucking hard over a certain spot Harry noticed made Draco jolt. 

"H-Harry, shit," 

That blew Harry off the edge. He plunged into the feeling of pleasure with a force he didn't know could be awoken within him. 

"Draco!"

He came, his voice held with ecstacy. 

Draco similarly spoke Harry's name, but it was a quiet whisper followed by a shutter underneath Harry's body. 

The both of them breathed heavily until they caught their breathes. 

Harry, still straddling Malloy's lap, slumped against him, his arms thrown over the blond's shoulders. Malfoy clung to Harry, his arms wrapped around Harry's chest and his face nuzzled into Harry's neck. 

"Now I feel like im dreaming, say something to let me know that im not dreaming," Draco whispered against Harry's neck. 

"We are surrounded by witnesses, I think any one could testify that this, is far from a dream." Harry slid his fingers into blond hair as he leaned away to look at the state Draco was in. His cheeks were ablaze with heat and he stole a glance around the circle at the mant pairs of staring eyes. Harry watched Draco's eyes snap back to him after the observation. 

His lips were red, still looking extremely kissable, and his pupils were still blown wide as he also evaluated Harry. 

Harry blushed as he realised he was still out of his pants. Draco didn't waste a second, after catching the tint in Harry's cheeks, tucking Harry away into his jeans. 

Draco rest his forehead against Harry's, just staring. He pecked Harry on the lips, once, twice, three times, before smiling and leaning away. 

"So, who set this up?" 

Looking over Harry's shoulder, Draco watched everyone's eyes dart to Hermione and Pansy, accidentally giving away exactly what he wanted to know. 

"Ah, Parkinson, Granger. Thanks." Draco gave a sly smile before standing with Harry's ass in his hands and Harry's legs wrapped around his torso. 

"Draco?" Harry whispered in question. He recieved a peck to the cheek. 

Draco turned and headed for his dorm before anyone could say another word.

Up the stairs and out of sight from prying eyes, Draco expressed his undying love for Harry Potter, in more ways than one. Harry poured his heart to the git as well. 

"You git," Harry whispered as he fell asleep naked draped across Draco's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, I dont ship Ron and Lavender, i just couldnt decide if he should like Blaise or not because hes so against slytherins maybe he wouldnt be able to accept his own feelings if he really did. SORRY to those that do ship Lavender with Ron, I dont mean to be the one to blow holes in your own ship, and IM SORRY for not putting Ron and Blaise together. I DO however feel like Ron and Hermione were the destined pair so its weird to put her with Pansy in this here story.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup.


End file.
